


Shall I Write Your Name Across My Heart?

by Major_Lady_Writer22



Series: Here one, Gone Next. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Original Character(s), Protective Derek, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Time Travel, True Alpha Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Major_Lady_Writer22/pseuds/Major_Lady_Writer22
Summary: "She's not for you," Ava nodded clearly she wasn't "But she was older and father already presented us the speech about age range," The beloved age range was set into stone when their father was to marry princess Kate Argent of Flandria hills and she was ten years older and while their father was thrilled at first she grew into a heated ball of fair skin and brown hair, so their father broke it off met their papa and fell in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeautifulWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulWriter/gifts).



_1851._

 

The ball was a drag, her hand had been kissed so many times she felt as if it'll grow soggy if they kept on but she smiled graciously and bowed when she required to. She wished she could sneak away the ball wasn't even for her; she wasn't the heir and she absolutely didn't want to see Alexander's head grow bigger than it already was.   
  
But she kept by her father's side smiling and waving, and having conversations with the most dreadful individual in the world it had seemed, it wasn't his fault but being a warrior you would assume he would have exciting stories of his adventures and killings but it was all a bore and she wanted out.   
  
While the man took the hint that she wasn't that engaged in his mundane tales he let himself be driven away by some handmaid who was displaying much more than traditional, nevertheless she was beautiful, her blonde hair was securely rolled in with loose curls slipping out as if they needed to breathe, her blue eyes twinkled when the warrior showed interest back, they left her; she watched as the maid's cream-colored gown flowed as they danced.   
  
She speculated how a maiden could afford such a dress; it was nothing extraordinary but the plain cream gown on her pale skin made it seem as if it was worth nearly as much as the floor she danced on; she watched as the maid's pink lips stretched into a smile which seemed genuine enough and apart from her wished she was that maid and people had looked at her as the warrior did.   
  
“That could be you if you actually liked people” That little voice was back and louder than ever.   
  
'Ava Hale the princess that never wed', She could hear the gossip now, she'll be a disgrace to her family and Alexander would have another thing he'd be great at.   
  
Standing the young princess surveyed the room she saw her parents dancing, her brother looking uncombable with the young girl across from him, Her grandfather eating and looking mildly amused and it had seemed everyone else was either lost in the crowd or hidden in front of the person they were talking too.   
  
Deciding her brother looked like he was ready to kill the poor girl in order to escape she headed towards him, her heels clicking as she walked, her white dress trailed behind her, the priceless jewels that had been sewn in fitted across her chest the lace that sat off her shoulders was tight but suitable for a princess.   
  
Her brown eyes were trained on her brother, her pale complexion was quite like her fathers, her finger played with the necklace that dangled loosely, she was a beautiful sight and once she stood behind her brother the girl leaped up and bowed. 

"Princess Ava, thank you for welcoming me and my family" The younger girl had a strong Scottish accent, and she wasn't pleasant to look at.   
  
Ava smiled "It was not me who invited you, but thank you for coming." watching as she frowned Ava waved her off which the Scottish girl understood and sauntered off. 

"My dear brother, don't you have any taste in women at all?"  Taking the seat the young woman once sat at Ava crossed her ankles. "She was paler than papa" and that was saying plenty. "She's not for you," Ava nodded clearly she wasn't  "But she was older and father already presented us the speech about age range,"   
  
The beloved age range was set into stone when their father was to marry princess Kate Argent of Flandria hills and she was ten years older and while their father was thrilled at first she grew into a heated ball of fair skin and brown hair, so their father broke it off met their papa and fell in love. But Kate had heard and tried to burn the castle down, they caught her she was executed it was a remarkable story for bedtime when they were younger but now it just seemed absurd.   
  
"Pity we could've had our own long-winded tale of tragics for our offspring," Alexander rolled his eyes.   
  
Alexander was the opposite of Ava, he had the green eyes, the strong jawline like their father, the upturned nose like papa but he looked just like their Father when he was younger just had their papa's moles dotted across his face.

"I refuse to date a rebel so you could have fun," Ava pouted   
  
"That is unfair, we both know you follow in Father's footsteps with the incorrect judgment of ladies," Alexander let his eyes flash from green to gold before he could control himself.   
  
Ava grinned "You just need one more until you encounter someone like Papa" Ava didn't care to make fun of her brother but it was all in good fun, and she didn't need her father's disappointing look tonight.   
  
"You will end up alone" Alexander whispered while glaring at his sister who's pleased expression didn't falter. "Did I strike a nerve big brother?" Ava was saddened that he used her insecurity against her but she didn't let it get to her as much.   
  
"It was not I that decided he wanted to go fuck the cook and have her shunned away for almost carrying the young prince's bastard," Ava grinned when someone walked passes and saluted to them, but she led her attention back to her brother.   
  
"I'd rather be alone than to be the family fuck up," Standing Ava bowed to her brother "Enjoy your gathering Prince Hale,"   
  
Ava walked off, she ignored the greetings and questions and headed straight for the double doors she can see it already, the tight dress she wore put away, the heels off her feet, and her bed waiting for her return she was so close until she ran into her Uncle Scott.   
  
"And where are you off to" She sighed why was life so horrible why did the gods hate her.   
  
"Nowhere" Smiling Scott seemed assured, grabbing Ava's arm she saw his soulmate tattoo peek out.   
__  
I. L   
  
The print was small, but it was bold and obviously there. "Do you wish that Allison was your soulmate?" Ava asked as she took his hand off her arm   
  
"Sometimes I do but Issac fits me and makes me whole something Allison can never do and it isn't a good feeling ignoring that you have a soulmate,"     
  
Ava nodded, she believed he was right but she wouldn't know her tattoo appeared one day and was gone the next, she felt uneasy and worried that her soulmate had died and she was destined to be alone.   
  
"Thanks, Scott you're not rotten with advice as my papa says you are,"  Watching as Scott stomp off to go tell his best friend off Ava escaped.   
  
she was free at last.   


 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_1851_

 

 Days after the ball Ava had to attend another, this one was more dragging than the last it was something out of the little fables Papa had read them both Alexander and herself, they were all dressed in their best attires, masks covering their face, and soulmate marks out; displayed proudly. 

Ava was sitting at a table with some other suitors who appeared when she took the seat, they were silent but she kept her gaze on the dance floor; she watched the maid from Alexander's party dancing with what looks like the same warrior from then.

This time she was in a pale pink dress it was off the shoulder but it was as dull as the last, her identity was a complete mystery to Ava it was a wonder if she was a noble or truly just a maid with a little more freedom that was granted.

Ava turned to the men smiling charmingly as one caught her view, he was wearing an all blue suit that had fragments of gold jewels tucked in tightly on his left side, nothing too eye-catching but could still make any lady swoon if she desired a companion with wealth.

His mask was like a bird's beak but grey and black it was repulsive but Ava needed answers.

"Do you recognize that lady in the pink?" He peered behind Ava finding the girl quickly he studied her, eyes sweeping her body.

"I believe that's King Argent bastard" Ava turned looking, the girl who looked as if she couldn't afford a proper dress was the mighty Argent bastard.

Ava smiled "Thank you" standing she made her way towards her father who was talking to his uncle, typical.

"Father" Tapping his shoulder she made herself known, Peter the sadistic bastard he ever was glared at Ava as if he was dealing business and she was interrupting, the only business he should be handling with is the Tattoo on his wrist.

Her father turned smiling down at his daughter "Shouldn't you be dancing with someone" Ava waved him off, she doesn't need some toe-stepping boy to dance with she needed to be off riding her horse but her parents felt bad that her tattoo disappeared so she entertained them by attending balls. 

"The Argent bastard is here," Glancing over at Peter Ava smiled "Your daughter made her cheerful arrival, she's beautiful but I must confess her dress is poor," she placed her right hand over her heart looking saddened "Poor thing,"

Peter sneered "You should stop speaking" Ava grinned she had him right where she wanted him.

"You never announced her, what if I wanted to give some advice to my favorite Uncle's bastard?" Ava laughed as Peter growled walking away from them.

"Why must you anger family" Her father questioned, Ava, shrugged they seemed to constantly make a remark about her Tattoo disappearing no matter what the conversation was about it always slipped through.

"Why must the family bring up my Symbol," She noticed his expression soften it made her furious, they didn't need to feel apologetic for her she put her soulmate on the back burner now all she requested to do is feel as if soulmates didn't exist but her family made that impossible.

 

The Hale family had one secret they carried that was bigger than life itself, sometimes it was containable but sometimes it got complicated keeping their nature hidden especially to friends who were outside their circle. Being a werewolf in an age where they were considered in the same class as a witch was horrifying so they kept that side hidden.

Their Papa; Stiles Stilinski-Hale knew their nature and kept it a secret, he didn’t want to lose Derek or their children but he also rejected the bite on several occasions. He weighed his options many times throughout the years but never came close to Derek biting him; he didn’t want the bite to reject him and he ends up dying sooner than later. 

When Ava’s tattoo disappeared, was the day she presented. It was a full moon, and she was so excited that she could run with her father and brother she didn’t even care that she was running a slight fever, she told no one and would write it off as the summer sun getting to her and that’s why she was sticky. Now she wished she would’ve mentioned something.

It didn't make Ava pleased that she was the reason why she didn't have a soulmate, she felt lonely in a crowed room and it wasn't the most amazing feeling she had.

Her family didn't seem to care that she was slowly getting over the fact that she didn't have a tattoo.

Walking away from her father without a word to be said Ava went back to her table where their dinner was to be served, she noticed the gentlemen that were there before were gone but their plates were filled.

Staring at the skinned chicken and bland carrots Ava pushed her plate away, the food looked uncooked and displeasing; she grabbed her glass and stared at it.

The transparent glass had a bright gold rim, they filled it with some type of red wine, she could tell the glass wasn't hers but she drained the liquor anyway and snagged the other glass as well.

She knew she couldn't feel the effects but the thought that it was wine helped calm her down and it seemed to make her less bitter at the world, and the wine tasted like some kind of bittersweet fruit.

Her fun came to an end when she was on the last glass and it was snatched out of her hand.

"What do you think you're doing" She knew that voice, and she also hated who it belonged to.

Turning to her Grandmother Ava smiled "Just having a small drink" If three glasses were small then yes she was having a small drink.

"You should be out trying to find a husband" There was that word again 'Husband' as if she was interested in a husband or anyone at all.

"I'm fifteen, shouldn't you be bothering Alexander with the marriage things" Raising her brow Ava stared at her grandmother who was making sure the guests didn't know what their conversation was about. _Bitch._

"Did you know your brother's bastard is here?" Pausing Talia looked at Ava who just kept her smile.

"So you didn't know, sucks to be the last to know isn't it?" Talia gripped Ava's shoulder tightly making her wince

"You need a lesson on how to talk to your elders." Letting go, Talia, smiled "Enjoy the ball princess"

Ava rubbed her shoulder, she knew Peter was somewhere smirking on how Talia handled her but when times come they'll see that everything was better then it was now.

It wasn't fair that they were now living under one castle but soon enough they'll leave and she can finally be happy without her Grandmother and Uncle making her life feel like hell itself.

Standing Ava fixed her dress and walked towards the bastard, she needed to see the girl who her uncle abandon maybe she could help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not as good as the first but I'm literally so tired.


	3. Chapter 3

_1851_

 

"Arriving is Princess Erica Reyes accompanied by her husband Sir Vernon Boyd" Erica smiled as the man announced her, her red painted lips spreading showing her teeth her white short veil that was securely pinned in her hair fell over her face.

She was wearing a tight blue laced gown, it was beautifully sewn the short sleeve had a pattern of lace and whatever material the dress was made in, her neck was decorated with pearls her hair was in a bun with extra hair falling in front of her face just to see her neck and almost exposed breast.

Erica's attire was unique she certainly stood out but the whispers weren't about what she was wearing it was about who she was married too. Being married to someone you brought and nor being married to a black man was scandalous, she was shunned by any.

Ava smiled as Erica kissed her cheek "Heard you keep yourself in trouble" Ava shrugged, she didn't answer she let Erica take her seat next to Boyd and waited for Alexander to finally make his presence known.

"Arriving next is Prince Scott Mccall along with mate Issac Lahey-McCall" Both were matching, their black suits were laced with silver and gold stripes, both proud that they looked odd.

Scott kissed Eva's hand first "You okay?" Ava smiled and replied "You know how Talia is" once Issac kissed her hand she kissed his cheek and he took his seat at the table.

She truly didn't understand how the couple worked, Issac was quiet and kept to himself while Scott was loud and the life of the party but yet they completed each other and made it seem like it was only them in the room. It was the same with her parents and she admired it.

Once Alexander took his place beside her she felt irritated, she stood at the door greeting useless people while he was off lollygagging when she could've been seated talking to Erica or Issac.

"I won't be standing in your place next time you decide to fuck someone" Ava sneered.

"It was one time why do you keep bringing it up?" He knew it was more then once but Ava didn't.

"Now you know how it feels for someone to keep bringing up your mistakes" That shut him up but didn't keep him from quietly growling Ava shook her head and walked away she had some turkey that was calling her name.

Sitting next to her papa she arranged her napkin on her lap, she was waiting for the next and last person to arrive so dinner could be served but it seemed like she was fashionably late as always.

"Lydia will make her own entrance," Her papa said chuckling as others followed but Talia scoffed "She needs to study time" Talia snapped.

Her father sighed "Mother" the messages went unsaid and Talia left the exchange alone for that moment but they all knew it would come back up. It always came back up.

"Now arriving Prince Edward Thacker who's joined by his parent's Queen Mary and King Anges of Medwall," Ava stared at her family who all looked away.

They all stood once the family filed behind the unoccupied chairs "Thank you for joining us" Derek greeted them before sitting back down.

Ava smiled graciously as she sat back down, "Yes a pleasure as ever" 

She couldn't lie Edward was handsome, and it didn't seem like he had a tattoo but his sleeve was covering and she only had a peek, maybe that's something they could bond about she had her hopes up about this one.

The Announcer stepped down from his post and quietly departed the room and Alexander took the last vacant seat at the dinner table next to Boyd.

There were a few people missing, but the setup was meant for it Ava guessed. The servants served and backed away in their corner, the supper was tense everyone's answers were limited and sweet which didn't help the newcomers feel relaxed.

"So princess" Ava looked up at Mary "Your father tells us your tattoo disappeared" The table went still they all glanced at Ava wondering if she'll get angry but Ava was passed the whole being angry at the situation so she answered.

"I was around ten, I became ill they all assumed it was the sickness everyone was passing from but it was just because my Tattoo was about to disappear," Ava smiled sadly "I'm certain it was because my mate was ill and died or that's how I like to consider it,"

Mary nodded "It's not abnormal to feel your soulmate's sickness or injury, my Edward lost his at eleven didn't even notice at first," Edward looked embarrassed by his mother's nickname.

Ava shrugged "I stopped caring that I might get a new one" Edward frowned, he thought maybe she was still hoping that she'd get another tattoo to make up for the last or least show that she still wants a mate in some kind of way.

"But some think I should be more social with myself," She shrugged, "I'm just okay with how things are now"

"Don't get me wrong Queen, I look at my parent's marriage and wished I had one like theirs, They've raised two children in a world that hates the love they share, But I don't feel like I'm deserving of a love so powerful."

"I know how trying courting is, and how our family history may complicate things for me and brother in the future, so if I find love then that's amazing but if I don't i'm fine with that also" Ava continued.

Mary frowned so did everyone at the table, they didn't know she felt like that they barely got her to talk about her feelings and for her to so easily express them to Mary made them all feel like they pushed her not to talk to them.

"Why didn't you ever tell us you felt like that" Stiles asked, he felt useless. His own daughter didn't trust him with her feelings.

Ava shrugged "You have enough on your plate with Alexander and the whole extra family moving in" Erica cleared her throat "Why don't we speak about something else"

They all nodded agreeing.

It was silent once more, they all ate the first half of the supper, they all awaited the second half in more silence.

Ava was feeling like the walls were closing in on her, she shouldn't have said anything, she should've kept her mouth shut.

Alexander was feeling like the worst big brother ever, his job was to protect Ava and instead he mocks her and casts her away like a peasant.

Stiles and Derek felted hurt that they weren't making time for Ava and knew how hard she protested Talia and everyone else moving in, they should've listened or set rules but Talia came marching in and commanding orders.

Scott and Issac wished they were somewhere else, the tension was thick and quite uncomfortable. They could only imagine how Derek and Stiles felt.  

Talia just ate her food, she didn't want to chance her son scolding her like a child.

Erica kept glancing at Ava who looked ready to disappear.

Boyd just felt uncomfortable with the whole dinner, he didn't belong and the looks that he was getting made him feel out of place.

Edward was starting to hate his parent's for asking questions and prying into Ava's business and now the dinner was uncomfortable, 

The Queen and King didn't want any parts of the Hale or their daughter, she had no hope for love or compassion. She way absolutely nothing in her future and they didn't want that for their son. 

Ava just opened up to complete strangers and just ruined the dinner for her parents and she finally understood why she wasn't the heir and Alexander was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't attend for this to over one chapter, my writing skills aren't good and I struggle to like my own work.
> 
> You'll find out why Lydia didn't attend.


	4. Chapter 4

_1836_

 

"I'm not doing this again" Stiles was a solid nine months, and he was overdue, his ankles felt like they were on fire all the time, then he had to chase around an extremely energetic two-year-old who little legs traveled a mile all because of Derek his caring husband, his king, soulmate wanted another child.

Of course, Stiles agreed he wanted another child too but with him refusing the housemaids and wet nurses help he just didn't think that it would happen when Alexander was two, maybe when he was five and started his studies but he was two and demanded so much attention.

"Aren't you being a little comic?" Stiles glared at Laura, she was almost four weeks overdue with her first baby and didn't bat an eye at it, she took it like a champ, she said she wanted her baby in as long as it'll stay and frankly Stiles wanted to kill her.

"No, this baby is being stubborn like her father's whole family"

Laura rolled her eyes "Derek gets that from Mother," 

Stiles sighed "Please don't mention her she might turn up"  

Talia was a force to be reckoned with, she took over, demanding maids around, telling Stiles what to do and how to do it. She was relentless never backing down so when Stiles was pregnant with Alexander he just snapped and for the rest of the four months it was peaceful but it started over two years later.

Laura leaned back on her chair, they were in Stiles and Derek's bedroom and it was the only place where Laura could act 'unladylike' and it felt good. Legs open, hands underneath her belly and shoes off, they both were relaxed.

"She means well," Stiles gave her a blank look "well most times she does," Laura gave an uneasy smile.

After five years of being with Derek, Talia didn't know why he picked Stiles for a husband or why he chose him to carry his heirs, she thought he was immature and didn't know how to be a good parent. She just didn't like how he turned down the nurses, children were a handful and now he's going to have two.

"I know she does, but it's been years since I married Derek and she acts as if I'm new. As if i'll hurt him." He felt himself getting worked up and so did his baby because the kicks she was giving was an indication for him to calm down.

"She just needs time" Laura tried, she didn't even believe her words.

"I gave her five years and almost two grandchildren, Alexander was her first and that wasn't enough," Stiles was frustrated with the Hale family trying to soften the blow of Talia Hale.

"I've made her son the happiest he's ever been, I even sweetened the deal by giving him babies," Laura looked guilty but she was just doing what her father asked her to do.

"I may have tumbled the first try but in the end, we all got Alexander who looks nothing like me, my good looks went to waste," Laura smiled at that, she recalled when Stiles cried because Alexander had the looks of Derek as a baby. Big green eyes and dimpled cheeks, he was the cutest baby Stiles ever laid eyes on.

"Maybe with this baby she'll be softer" The blonde girl offered, maybe she eventually let up on Stiles.

They both knew it was a stretch, Talia didn't even like Laura's partner it was a tough pill to swallow for him so when family dinners came around he didn't generally come around.

"How is Cora?" Stiles asked trying and successfully change the subject, the topic of Talia seemed daunting.

"Seems like she doesn't have to do the outrageous things me and Derek had to do," Laura rolled her eyes "they pushed me to have to start a family and I'm miserable,"

Stiles frowned "You love Thomas, don't you?" Laura shrugged she wasn't confident, and she hardly saw her baby because her mother urged on maids.

"I could one day love him," 

Stiles shook his head, one day isn't good that's a commitment that she would break because love is something that soaks you, makes you so peaceful that you feel high, love isn't wishing one day you'll feel it with that person.

"I feel like when I give birth it'll be worse, I'll see how much he loves the baby and not me," She was red in the face and her tears were threatening to spill.

Stiles looked over at Alexander who was taking a nap on the bed quietly, Stiles couldn't bear the notion of the maids raising something he created with Derek who waited so long for Alexander.

"It's not too late to deny the maids, it'll take some getting use too with the crying during the night but it'll be worth it," Stiles tried to grab her hand but his protruding stomach got in the way.

"I can't!" He recoiled at Laura's outburst "She's controlling everything, I tried to tell Papa but he can't control her" She was fully sobbing and the guards had shoved through the room.

"Please find and bring the King," Stiles ordered.

Pushing himself up was proved difficult, but he got up and checked on Alexander who was still sleeping, Stiles covered his baby up and waited for Derek as Laura sobbed in her hands.

It took a while for Derek arrive but when he did it he was out of breath and almost wolfed out.

"What happened?" Derek demanded thinking it was Stiles who was hurt.

"Your mother had made Laura get maids, and she's very unhappy," Derek paused looking puzzled.

"That's it?" Stiles looked perplexed, he wasn't serious, was he?

"I assumed you were hurt" Stiles shook his head and pointed to Laura "Just your sister, so fix it"

"I don't know what to do,"

"Neither do I Derek so maybe talk to your devil of a mother,"

"Stiles,"

"Just fix it" Stiles held a finger up before Derek could talk his way out of it, "Fix it" 

Making his way out Stiles stopped and turned, "Alexander may wake up with all the crying and start crying too" Stiles watched as Derek face grow red, smiling apologetically Stiles walked out. Derek can handle it. He hoped.

Leaving out of the castle doors, Stiles thought it was a good time to see his father. The older man wasn't eating as healthy as he should so Stiles tried to visit twice a week to make sure he was eating well and to give him updates on his grandchildren.

Spotting one of the guards Stiles made his way over "I need transportation to Beacon Hills village"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Talia the bad guy because I just watched a whole bunch of Disney movies. Sue me.


	5. Chapter 5

_1851_

"Tell me why we are here again" Alexander said through his smile, Ava shook the man's hand, accepting the small rose he presented "Because Lydia is missing and we love Papa" waving the man off Ava faked a smile "Thank you"

"We hardly know her" The older teen hissed making the younger roll her eyes, Her brother has been on a fender. All he wanted to do was spar with his friends and eat the castle to the ground which Ava didn't understand her brother was becoming harder to deal with and yet their parents brushed it off as him being a teenager.

"You. You barely knew her" Ava corrected, stepping away from her brother Ava went on to search for her Aunts who would lead her to her parents hopefully.

"Ava?" The girl paused and turned, to her surprise it was someone who she hadn't seen in years, "Allison" She didn't didn't really look any different but she looked happy or maybe it was just a mask to hide her true emotions but Ava thought she was doing a pretty good job so far.

Ava noticed her ripped sleeve and torn hat, the teen wondered how her face could look happy but her appearance told another story entirely.

She was shifting like she wanted to say something but her mouth just wasn't letting her, Ava stood there silently and awkwardly, the older women was messing with the ties on her dress also silent and biting her bottom lip. 

"Okay, It was lovely seeing you" Ava flashed a smile and continued on finding her parents leaving a stuck Allison behind her. This whole event was to try to find Lydia who apparently vanished into thin air it seems, but her castle was huge and the halls were long it seemed like a country mile getting to her parents.

"Oh Princess Ava!" The young girl kept walking trying to ignore the person that called out her name, "Princess!" The individual called again, and yet the princess kept walking as if she had fell deaf. 

Walking faster the young princess soon found the room that held her parents, family, and other well-known nobles, they barely noticed when she entered the room. While the conversations were heavy Ava sought out her parents. 

Her clear distaste of the people pooling around her parents shined within her knitted eyebrows, stealing some cheese off the servers tray she made her towards her parents.

Curtsying to the nobles Ava asked to be alone with her parents, nodding the nobles dispersed. Hands clasped behind her back Ava smiled softly at her parents who looked tired and worn completely out. 

Her Papa and Father had spent the last few nights searching for Lydia in hopes that she just gone off to see her lover but she left no note and her room were in shambles when walked in upon. It worried her Parents because they knew she wouldn't just leave without at least telling Stiles or her handmaiden.

Seeing her parents look so hopeless crushed Ava's heart. "I saw-" 

"Princess!" Ava sighed at being interrupted and turned her body to take in the sight of a messenger boy who was pushing his way through the sea of bodies, once the young boy was in front of Ava and out of breath he handed her a rolled up piece of paper.

"A message from Prince Edward Thacker" Grabbing the paper Ava nodded at the boy "Thank you" bowing the boy made his way out. 

Turning back to her Parents she saw them both looking amused at the fact that Edward sent her a letter, "Why so smug?" She asked unrolling the letter that was sealed with the prettiest silky purple bow she'd ever felt.

"The boy seems to take a liking to you blue bird" Blushing at her Father's nickname Ava read the letter.

_'Please join me for the lunch at noon tomorrow_

_your company would put a smile on my mate less_

_face. I will be waiting for your presence princess._

_\- Edward Thacker._

"He wants me to join him for lunch tomorrow" The young girl face was a beet red, she had enjoyed Edwards company and his parent's were lovely people who her parents seemed to like as well, but she couldn't possibly know how to go out with a boy! let alone one who seemed to fancy her.

She just didn't think he liked her as well, maybe his parents were putting him up to this.

"You should go" Her papa encouraged, she deserved to go out with someone who could possibly tame the hatred in his daughter's heart she needed this outing to prove that some silly tattoo doesn't matter and a soulmate is someone who shows you the world in one small room not some ink that graces your skin.

"Oh I don't know Papa, Edward is wonderful but I don't wanna make a fool out of myself" Before Stiles could get out a reply a gunshot rung out through the room, everyone ducked and screamed, Derek snatched Ava and Stiles to his side but pushed them under a table "Stay I'm going to try and find Alexander"

Throwing the cheese she had held in her hand into her mouth Ava chewed calmly, sure the gunshot made her flinch but the scatter of the people she just found silly, apparently the gunman aimed at his target since no other shots rung out, but she did wonder who it was aimed for.

Plus why should they scatter, they wouldn't really get hurt unless the bullets were laced with Wolfsbane and she was sure it wasn't but Papa was human so she understood it for the most part.

"Are you eating?" Her papa asked nodding Ava grinned "Cheese" she answered.

It had been a bit warm and she was sure her palm now smelled of cheese but it was a nice cube, she wonder if it was smoked. "Avaline Claudia Hale" even whispering angrily made Ava stiffen at her Papa's voice.

"What?" She swallowed the cheese "I will not die hungry" Seeing all the people gone from the room and no more echoing footsteps in the room Stiles slowly exited from under the table with Ava following.

"Nobody is going to die, I don't even think the shot was fired in this room" nodding slowly the young girl took her papa's hand, she felt safer if she was touching him in some way, there was noway she was going to get murdered when she had a date the next day.

"Should we find Laura or Cora?" Ava asked squeezing his hand slightly.

"We should but there's no telling were the danger is lurking" 

Is was fantastic why couldn't the person wait, a week ago would've been fine and since Ava had something to wait for she was angry. 

"Why can't I just you know?" Shaking his head Stiles tried to think of a different way that didn't involve his daughter getting chased because she's a wolf. 

The fear rolled off of Stiles, he couldn't think straight and he could just feel his Daughter mind racing. 

How was this their life?


	6. Chapter 6

_1851_

 

He was growing frustrated the volume of people that ran towards him made it impossible to get to Alexander faster and he knew if he shifted he would become the main target. The bearded man carried on trying not to trip anyone or shove them too hard; Derek kept an eye out to see if his son would be running in his direction or hiding somewhere.

“Derek!” Seeing his older sister push people out the way without care to get to him made Derek slow down, “They’re all in the library” Laura said once she reached her frantic brother who looked anything but calm.

“Alex?” Laura nodded trying to catch her breath it was hard running from point A to point B when they were both spaced so far apart, “Cora went to get Stiles and Ava and John is helping get families to safety with baba”

Derek didn’t even see Cora pass him but he was doubtless he wouldn’t have seen Laura if she didn’t cry his name. They stopped “Did anybody see who shot?” as the crowds ran beside them, they were too scared to question why the royals were just having a discussion and not running.

Laura shook her head, “No, but we can’t find Talia he’s was in the library but disappeared” Grasping his sister’s arm the younger Hale dragged her to the library, making sure the halls were empty with no prying eyes he slipped them both in.

Alexander was sitting on a table with his head in between his knees, Erica and Boyd were curled up in the corner, Scott and Issac were in their own world talking privately and Cora was yet to be back with Stiles and Ava.

Boyd was the first to notice Derek and through the man remained silent the little head nod he gave was enough words. Derek was the one that grasped on to his son’s shoulder, the strides he took seemed like miles were closing between them.

Derek and Alexander weren’t close like he was with Ava but their moments were cherished even if Stiles was the one they always called when they were in distress. Once Alex noticed his father lending a protecting hand, he was instantaneously in his father’s arm, head sandwiched on his chest, arms clamped tight around his waist, and weeping quietly.

The father rubbed his sons back gently, whispering words that he hoped made the situation a little better than what it was becoming to be, Just behind them Laura shifted.

Her black thick fur coat was shining in the somber light of the room, her luminous blue eyes blinked before her head flew to the ceiling she let out a boisterous, prolonged, mournful cry. Everyone in the room broke apart to look at the young wolf, her own howl triggered the rest but there was one missing.

“Ava?” Alexander asked but Derek shook his head, he was positive he heard his daughter but maybe it was Talia that was missing but it was too far to tell who. “It has to be Talia” Erica said speaking up, though everyone could careless that Talia was gone she needed to be found.

Soon Cora, Stiles, and Ava came stumbling in the room Stiles was bleeding at the head, Ava clutching her side and Cora was just panting out of breath. “What the hell happened?” Derek said demanding answers as to why his Husband and Daughter looked as if they just fought a beast that wouldn’t stand down.

Alexander was at Ava’s side in a flash helping her sit down and seeing to her wound, “They were masked, there’s an attack and we’re the targets” Cora answered shrugging she didn’t get the point of lagging on the answers that her brother demanded quite rudely to know.

“This has to be why Allison is here” Ava hissed out as her brother pressed against her wound “Ease up you bastard” Derek grabbed on to Stiles helping him to the chair that was on the left side of the room facing the door and their children.

“Allison wouldn’t do anything this crazy” Scott naively said making Cora and Erica scoff “McCall, McCall, McCall” Erica tsked “Allison is an Argent, who has a sister that’s a bastard of the Hale family, her mother is dead, Hale family burned her aunt how is she not crazy” 

“Don’t forget that Peter continues to deny her father and embarrass him in front of the court” Erica pointed to Cora who just proved her point “She gets it McCall” the two girls shared a smile for awhile until Ava broke it up.

“I don’t believe this is the right time to share evils, we can’t stay here” Ava said trying to get the adults to actually adult.

Stiles nodded agreeing with his daughter “We are sitting ducks” he added.

Issac shrugged “Maybe this was unplanned” Cora shook a finger at Issac it didn’t seem unlikely but if it was unplanned what were looking for? “This was planned” Stiles said swatting away his husbands hand from his bleeding cut “But, if it was they wouldn’t go through all this trouble” the younger Hale stated.

“This was definitely planned Cora” Argued Stiles he thought the young girl wasn’t seeing the picture and just wanted to prove that she’ll always be right.

"Just think about it, why would they go through all this trouble for it to be unplanned" While Stiles pointed out the obvious Cora wasn't convinced and she was willing to pay top dollar to prove the younger man wrong.

The group went silent.

"Shouldn't we be getting out of here?" Ava asked breaking the unbearable silence after a few short minutes, "Are you healed?" her father questioned and once he got a nod the whole group was out the double doors now standing in the deserted hall.

"We should look for John and baba, make sure they got everyone out safely" The young Hale didn't wait for a reply before she was striding off to search for her dad and John, Alexander shifted closer to Stiles as they watched Cora walk away from them.

The pack slowly walking behind Cora, they didn't want to risk the chance not hearing anyone/thing so they let Cora lead and soon enough they were where John and Papa Hale were suppose to be.

"Maybe they went to go search for us?" Ava speculated, she hoped she was right and that nobody took her grandparents away from her.

Well Papa Hale and Grandfather John.

"Oh they definitely didn't my dear" The pack froze at the voice behind them, "It's always a tragedy to lose someone you love" they knew the women was smirking because she seemed so cocky and such a bitch.

When the family turned they saw someone they never thought they would ever see.

"Missed me baby?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dop·pel·gäng·er  
> /ˈdäpəlˌɡaNGər/  
> noun  
> an apparition or double of a living person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I promise the next chapter is going to be wayyyyyyyy better but I have certain days I edit and post.

_1851_

 

She stumbled back when he smashed his fist into her shoulder; she absorbed the blow, swallowing the shock, then kicked her way calmly back to the surface. She wasn’t winning, and she knew the other person could tell she was close to giving up, she could feel the cockiness and the straight satisfaction radiating from them.

“Had enough?” Ava gasped for air, she was a Hale she couldn’t back down this was a fight she demanded to win, but when that Lady appeared from nowhere it just all happened so fast. 

They didn’t even get a chance to reply before a group was crowding around them, now Ava was learning that fighting in a dress is more difficult than it needs to be.

The young girl lurched at the man, she smashed her elbow into his face, she twisted her body and connected her fist into his stomach, the guy doubled over gasping for air.

Ava then swung back around and gave him a swift and powerful roundhouse kick in the ribs, he groaned in agony but finally she had induced his body to so much pain that he fell to his knees and collapsed unconscious.

“Is that everybody?” Cora asked, they all looked around, there were bodies spread out everyone had been fighting multiple people while just one stuck to Ava.

“I believe so” Stiles replied. The fight was a bit too easy, they weren’t that good and wasn’t as abrasive as the past fighters had been. It was almost like they didn’t care if they won or lost.

“Wasn’t that a little too easy” Erica asked, she knew she couldn’t be the only one thinking it.

“It was like they didn’t try” Issac continued letting Erica and Stiles know that they weren’t alone in their thinking.

Laura huffed she thought they tried, least the one that kept going after her was but even in her wolf form she could tell that they were all scared and that they were thinking was far from what they were doing.

Alexander shuffled closer to his Parents, this was his first actual fight and Cora ended up finishing the guy for him since he kind of froze in shock, he even watched his little sister kick ass while he was too scared to move. He wanted to dig a hole and die.

“So can we all agree that was Kate, or this is a really bad dream” Scott addressed, The women looked like Kate but didn’t really sound like her, to say the least Scott was confused.

“There was a myth my mama told me” Boyd said speaking up, he wasn’t sure if it would help but he was sure that it would shed some light.

“What was it?” Derek asked.

“That everyone has a twin out there somewhere, with the same name, color, and height as you, the same tattoo and maybe the same memories," Ava chuckled at the older man words, that couldn’t possibly be true.

“There were rumors that if you were killed your twin gets all your memories and emotions” Boyd shrugged “It’s just a theory”

“It can’t be that far fetched” Cora said shrugging “I mean if Banshee’s and werewolf’s exist, we don’t know what lurks”

The night went on as they looked for Talia, John, and Papa Hale, the group found two out of three and figured if Talia wanted to be found she would’ve made herself know.

Talia was a strong women and mother but she also had little secrets that she hid and hid very well, what she hadn’t meant to do was protect her little brother from what he had done or let her grandson almost fall in his footsteps. She heard their calls but she couldn’t dare manage for them to find her now, she needed to fix her mistakes she couldn’t take another day for her children thinking less of her.

She watched as they all climbed into the carriages and while noticing her husband climbing in with her son and his small family, she hoped the men didn’t hurt them too badly but just enough to slow them down by a couple minutes.

But now wasn't the time to think about who she might hurt or who was family, she needed to end the ridiculous tale she was tired of living in this day and age so she needed to see the Argents and get them to stop this curse or whatever it was. It felt foreign that her family hated her.

~

Walking around Deaton office felt eerie, the man was always so calm and monotone when it came to speaking and it always felt as if he was holding something back. Walking alongside his shelf’s Ava saw one that was labeled ‘Hale’ but when she reached to pick it up Deaton walked in, making her flinch back and walk to her father’s side.

“I searched and the only thing that came up was a thing called a doppelganger," Deaton closed the door striding over to his desk in the adjoining corner.

“It’s a double of a person, the chances of them knowing about their past self choices, memories, and emotions are very slim," Deaton explained, taking his seat.

Deaton crossed his arms and shrugged nonchalantly “It could be just Mrs. Argent herself, maybe she found her double and sent her in her place," 

The whole room felt confused, two of them weren’t born when Kate was killed and the rest was present when it happened but they couldn’t figure out how Kate could’ve waited this long and what her motive was.

“There are some cases where the double see how and when their counterpart was murdered, that is a possibility," Continued Deaton.

Although Kate fled so fast after she shocked them her motives wasn’t a secret, she wanted Derek or revenge on Derek and Stiles, They never knew what they could suspect from the Argents. They had bad blood and they don’t forget about it either.

"But she sounded different" Scott said chiming in, Kate barely looked herself so if it was a double Scott could see that.

"I'll look more into it but I can't make any promises" Derek and Stiles nodded at Deaton's words and sent him a silent thanks.

"Don't worry Hale, I'll look into it but no promises, these things take research" Deaton explained, "I'll get back to you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: theroyalminds


	8. Chapter 8

_2018_

Ava awakes without warning, eyes flung so wide, breathing heavy she felt her body stiffen, she was greeted with the sound of silence. She was trying hard to remember what was going on but once she relaxed the door was being flung open and Deaton walking through.

"You're the first to wake, your end was sooner than we knew" 

Sitting up Ava glared at Deaton, the memory was rushing back and she now knew why the sudden ache in her back, the stiffness of her body, and the warm metal bed was in play. They were playing with destiny which was something they should've left alone but when the Hales never listened, not then and definitely not now.

"I just remember fighting and going to your office" Rubbing her neck Ava groaned, metal does the body horribly. "It was choppy and even then she didn't have a tattoo" Deaton nodded, he thought that was normal, it was just history repeating.

"If you can't remember, maybe your fathers can. You're younger and although your brain is fully developed there's is better" Walking to his desk in the far right corner, Deaton sat down and began writing in his notebook "It shouldn't be long until they wake up" 

Ava hummed, she wasn't sure about the last memory everything was slipping away and she was trying to grasped on them, she went through all this trouble to know about the past so she wasn't going to let it slip away so easily. 

"Why did I wake up first" Slipping off the Ava walked around to her father, tracing her finger across his bushy untamed eyebrow she felt it twitch. He was responding to touch and little sweaty but he felt her touch.

"Your past self either died or finally gained control again" Deaton shrugged "Two souls can't host a body, it would've burned the body out and eventually killed it" 

Ava nodded thoughtfully "Like it's doing to my dad" Deaton sprung up, he knew what it could do to a body, the fever, the chills, the pain, the human body couldn't take two souls in one body.

"Why didn't you say anything!" The older man shouted.

Ava watched as Deaton raced around grabbing a small bottle and a needle, with steady hands he filled the syringe with the clear liquid. The teen slowly backed away and let the vet do this job.

She couldn't change the past she couldn't even remember it anymore, the trip was pointless and now her father is fighting with his past self to get out of his previous body. She now felt alone her whole life was her finding out who her soulmate was, they were out there and they either didn't care or was searching just like she was but still she was alone.

Ava watched, that's all she could do. She felt stuck in her place her past self didn't think she deserved love and now Ava was seeing why. Everyone else had their soulmates and losing your tattoo was a rare thing but you could always gain a new one.

But both girls wanted the last one, she didn't want a new one and while life felt empty she knew she was loved but she just wasn't _Loved._

 

_1851._

The ball was a exciting at the most, her hand had been kissed so many times she felt as if it'll grow soggy if they kept on but she smiled graciously and bowed when she required to. She wished she could sneak away the ball wasn't even for her; she wasn't the heir and she absolutely didn't want to see Alexander's head grow bigger than it already was.   
  
But she kept by her father's side smiling and waving, and having conversations with the most dreadful individual in the world it had seemed, it wasn't his fault but being a warrior you would assume he would have exciting stories of his adventures and killings but it was all a bore and she wanted out.   
  
While the man took the hint that she wasn't that engaged in his mundane tales he let himself be driven away by some handmaid who was displaying much more than traditional, nevertheless she was beautiful, her blonde hair was securely rolled in with loose curls slipping out as if they needed to breathe, her blue eyes twinkled when the warrior showed interest back, they left her; she watched as the maid's cream-colored gown flowed as they danced.   
  
She speculated how a maiden could afford such a dress; it was nothing extraordinary but the plain cream gown on her pale skin made it seem as if it was worth nearly as much as the floor she danced on; she watched as the maid's pink lips stretched into a smile which seemed genuine enough and apart from her wished she was that maid and people had looked at her as the warrior did.   
  
“That will you be you sooner or later” That little voice was back and louder than ever.   
  
'Ava Hale the princess that married old ', She could hear the gossip now, she'll be a disgrace to her family and Alexander would have another thing he'd be great at.   
  
Standing the young princess surveyed the room she saw her parents dancing, her brother looking uncomfortable with the young girl across from him, Her grandfather eating and looking mildly amused and it had seemed everyone else was either lost in the crowd or hidden in front of the person they were talking too.   
  
Deciding her brother looked like he was ready to kill the poor girl in order to escape she headed towards him, her heels clicking as she walked, her white dress trailed behind her, the priceless jewels that had been sewn in fitted across her chest the lace that sat off her shoulders was tight but suitable for a princess. 

Her brown eyes were trained on her brother, her pale complexion was quite like her fathers, her finger played with the necklace that dangled loosely, she was a beautiful sight and once she stood behind her brother the girl leaped up and bowed.

"Princess Ava, thank you for welcoming me and my family" The younger girl had a strong Scottish accent, and she wasn't pleasant to look at.   
  
Ava smiled "It was a pleasure, i'm glad you can make it." watching as she smiled Ava quietly dismissed her which the Scottish girl understood and sauntered off.

"My dear brother, don't you have any taste in women at all?"  Taking the seat the young woman once sat at Ava crossed her ankles. "She was paler than papa" and that was saying plenty. "She's not for you," Ava nodded clearly she wasn't  "But she was older and you know papa would be dramatic with age,"   
  
Their father was so tough on the age of whoever they were interested in, they didn't know why and nor did he say, so they respected his wishes and stayed in a certain age range.

"I see you're yourself" Ava nodded, it wouldn't be the first time it has happened.

"Yes, she was trying to find herself but she went back empty handed" 

Alexander peered at his sister "They were in control and so nasty to each other"

Ava laughed "For what is Alexander the great without Ava the beautiful"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumbr: theroyalminds

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting school soon so I'm sorry ahead of time for the spurs of updates.


End file.
